Adamant Son
by Tear Filled Inkwell
Summary: When Naruto began his quest, he'd no clue what he'd gotten himself into... Protecting a punk Girl, amusing a wise one, dealing with endless havoc. There is one thing he is sure of however, the winds have begun to shift. (A Remake of Child of Force.)


Disclaimer: I own nothing and thus am merely an unpaid intern. This story, inspired by and directed by Child of Force is my Rewritten version of the work.

Adamant Son  
By  
Tear Filled Inkwell  
Inspired by  
Shrouded Mirage's Child of Force.

Smoke, thick and black, trailed into the sky from the Bank of America Tower in New York City; within the uppermost floor, amidst the flames were two figures, one far larger than the other and roving through the smoke on all fours. The other figure was crouched low as he slowly circled the beast as it spewed a stream of fire, in that moment the smoke billowed away revealing them both. The first was a large tawny furred creature with the forelegs of a lion and powerful cloven hooves taking the rear, from its pointed lion like head rose a pair of horns and whipping about behind it a snake whose tongue constantly fluttered into the air. The second was a short boy with blonde hair and focused blue eyes; wearing a pair of blue nike's (modified into sandals), orange pants and a scorched black shirt.

"C'mon Sonny! Can't we talk about this like reasonable people?" He dove behind a well made wooden desk and ergonomic chair as the snake lunged at him. Pain erupted in his side as the chairs base struck him on its way out the window, followed moments later by the desk. Grasping his side, he scrambled away; hiding against the glass to the right of the broken window, where the smoke was thickest.

Gingerly, he pressed his hand to his ribs and winced finding two broken, "you already ate the lady who denied your mom the loan for crying out loud! Just go away!" He whined, despite his words, he watched carefully as the once more smoke shrouded figure of the Chimera drew closer. When a roar answered him and a tickling feeling encroached upon his toes he moved. Pressing his palms against the floor, he shot straight up; narrowly avoiding the snakes fangs and slamming hard against the ceiling where he promptly stuck.

From his arms, where the back of his hand met his wrists, golden spearheads and chains lowered like lightning down through the smoke and into the floor shattering the marble. In that instant, the smoke billowed about followed by a stream of fire which cleaved its way through the air towards him and Naruto took the only exit he could find. The air whipped through his hair at an astounding pace as he speared down and away from the window and the ground rose to meet him; the golden chains still extending from his wrists, until he flipped about and extended his arms out wide.

The chains went taut, a surprised roar quickly followed.

The air around him seemed to whirl and solidify about his back, creating wings of black, white and grey, spread wide and instantly stopping his descent. With a mighty jerk of his arms and ferocious beats of his wings, he shot upward the Chimera ripping its way through the smoke filled air after him. "You should've listened!" The blond roared over the rushing winds, as he reeled the golden chains in revealing the Chimera, its legs bound at the ankle and the snakes head tied down between the protruding horns.

"If you had, I wouldn't have to do this!" Grabbing the chains he stopped his ascent and heaved; the chains arced up above his head and the beast went with them. With a massive grin he dove, his wings held tight against his back. Faster and faster, he plunged toward the asphalt of Fifth Avenue, angered and frightened roars echoing behind him. As he drew closer to the ground he could see a number of people standing about, staring at the fire lit sky, with a vicious grin Naruto leveled out. Thus, slamming the monster he dragged into the stone lion; outside the New York City, public library knocking its head from its shoulders, and sending the head bouncing into traffic, even as the Chimera plowed into the street leaving a deep furrow in its wake.

It was than he jerked forward, his chains slack and upon glancing back found that his chains were pulling about a yellowish black powder that flew apart as if it were thrown into an industrial fan. "That was quick." He muttered while maneuvering his way into what remained of the dust, wincing at a sickly sweet scent that accompanied the average smell of sulfur. In the bottom of ripped open furrow of asphalt; laying across a number of shards, was a tawny fur collared body-length vest with a pair of red eyes stitched into the back.

"Heh. That's what you get when you attack Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" He cheered while slipping the vest on and felt a chill as suddenly, he could see the people behind him wandering closer without turning around. Casting a look over his shoulder Naruto shuddered and launched himself up into the air.

Home was on the edge of the city, an worn down three story building of broken brick and crumbling mortar, with a sign in its yard 'St. Anthony's boys home', from which dozens of voices could be heard inside crying out for one thing or another. As he glided across the roof, his wings burst apart in a gale of wind; dropping Naruto stumbling to the cement roof where he promptly fell on his face. Five minutes later found him sitting on the ledge shining a slim light through a glass of water onto a projection screen, flooding it with a rainbow of lights. "O Fleecy, do me a Solid! Show me the Chambers of the Goddess Bia, Mount Olympus."

It took a moment before a slim built woman in a pinstriped pantsuit, her golden blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and her long golden bangs framing a tight face that didn't seem used to the smile she wore. "Naruto honey," she said.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, she never spoke in anything above a whisper, "Mom. You look tired." He said after looking her over.

For a moment her smile flickered and Naruto wondered just how bad it truly was, she sighed, "I was going to get in touch with you soon. As you may have heard Lord Zeus's daughter ran off about a year and a half ago. She's already met a son of Hermes and Daughter of Athena. Chiron has sent a Satyr to help them to camp but The Lord of the Sky wishes you to help them on their way." Naruto winced at the mention of the largest scandal in the last few years before his mind caught up to his mothers words.

Naruto nodded, "Where to?" He was already mentally categorizing everything he owned and frowned upon realizing that everything he had since the police had put him into St. Anthony's three years ago fit into a single bag.

"Hocking Hills, Ohio" she said and chuckling at the confused look that appeared on Naruto's face. "Just get into Ohio and focus, she is to you what Lord Zeus is to me. You'll find her." Glancing away from him, she nodded and turned back to Naruto. "I've got to go love, keep your charge and yourself safe." With that the call cut out leaving Naruto alone with his projection screen full of rainbows.

Not wasting any time Naruto rose and bolted into the stairwell ignoring the call system he'd set up and took the stairs three at a time until he reached the third floor. Despite it being the quietest of them, only filled with soft strumming and numerous murmuring voices, the guardians rarely stayed on the level for long. It had long since been established the 'dangerous ones' resided on the third so as Naruto moved on giving and receiving quiet nods until a large blur came out of the room behind him with a mighty battle cry.

Dropping to a knee Naruto extended a leg letting the blur strike it and tumble into the wall revealing a hefty boy though he preferred to call it 'fluff' and a bowl-cut named Mason. Naruto smiled, Mason was a great guy obsessed with green and weights, and his best friend. Mason had been at St. Anthony for six months when Naruto and eight others that'd holed up in the abandoned hospital were brought in and took the short chubby boy under their wing.

Over the course of the following year, they'd taken down the drug dealer's kids and 'guardians' alike, copied every key the janitor held as well as a few he didn't, pulled pranks until the bullying kids either ran or broke and otherwise took over. Now the third floor had twelve occupants to its once twenty two rooms and only one person, one outsider felt comfortable enough to stay on the floor for any length of time.

"Mason man you've got to stop doing that. You've no chance. Believe-" Naruto winced and clenched his jaw to stop himself. He hauled the other boy to his feet and stared down the haul into the room that'd been converted into a common area. "Whose with Stacy tonight?"

Stacy was easily the bravest or dumbest person he knew. Two years ago she just walked in, guitar in hand while twirling her ebony black hair between her fingers and set up in the third floors common area, despite severals attempts to make her, she hadn't left. Ever since she'd come every day chewing her raspberry bubble gum, teaching guitar and staring oddly at Naruto whenever he played with his chains spear heads indoors.

Mason rolled his eyes and snorted his stomach shaking with the movement, "That'd be Kyle, you know he's been trying to monopolize her time lately."

With a snort Naruto rolled his eyes, "Let him try, his fingers are about as nimble as a hippo's," he folded his arms behind his head and turned into the next room on the right, the third from the staircase. Heavily decorated in in oranges with several drawings of swirls vaguely in the shape of leafs other than that however a well worn knapsack hung against the single peg in the corner.

"Plus, he isn't the one she likes." The fluff filled boy added and a glee filled grin crossing his face.

Naruto gave him a confused look as the pack settled against his back and couldn't stop his wince and reached for his eyes only to stop when he realized it wasn't his eyes that hurt.

"Your taking your bag?" Mason settled his girth in the doorway blocking the blonds exit. "You only took your pack once and you were gone for a few months. We had to fight for weeks to get control back!"

Naruto looked at Mason his features pinched heavily when he brought his hand up against the side of the chubby boys head. "Than don't lose it this time," he slipped passed Mason as he struggled to keep his footing and smothered the guilt that was clawing its way into his stomach. He charged his way down the stairs ignoring the looks of confusion and betrayal sent toward him by his floor-mates, instead he found himself focused on the worst of the guardians who waited beside the front door clipboard in hand.

Mr. Curtis was a forty something, heavy set man with a swiftly receding hair line which he decided to cover with the worlds worst hair piece. Upon spotting Naruto he wiped his grimy hands on his shirt that seemed to be made of grease itself.

"Well, well, well," he said but Naruto hardly heard as his eyes were fixated on the mans five chins, all of which seemed to be battling for supremacy. His attention turned back to the man himself as he snapped his fingers. "Uzumaki, another of your nightly jaunts?" he interlaced his hands and held rested them on his stomach.

Naruto made a show of rolling his eyes, "Michael, when I got here those years ago you were slim not to mention clean, had hair, a promising job and a majorly hot chick on your arm. But you were a jerk and within a month of meeting me all those things were gone. Ever wonder why?" Mr. Curtis's face turned an interesting shade of puce and took a threatening step forward and stopped when Naruto leveled a glare at him.

He brushed passed the man stopping just behind him, "that's why, you always choked in the clinch." He was halfway out the door when Mr. Curtis spoke again.

"You step out that door, you wont be welcomed back in and I'll call the police kid." Naruto could almost hear the the mans smile and a growl began to emanate from his throat. Most of the guardians when he got their were bad: Drugs, booze, abuse only one was worth anything. The head of the building, the one who started it, Jacob Curtis, Michael's father. Over the course of his first year he'd whittled down all of them but Jacob refused to remove Michael and ever since Michael did everything he could to kick Naruto out.

"Call 'em, go for it." He did nothing to hide the contempt in his voice nor the savage smile on his face as he faced the man. "But you'd best remember we know what happened to Carla Johansen and they've still got the tape." And in a reversal of his previous change the color drained from his face leaving it ashen.

"Yeah, did you think we had just the one copy? Best be on your toes Mikey." Naruto said and with a wink walked out the door. He'd made it half a block when he heard the first call behind him but he continued on without looking back and managed to make ti down the rest of the black before a hand grabbed grabbed his, spinning him about.

He'd already cocked his fist back before recognizing Stacy, "You blockhead, you need to go back!" she started back the way they'd come trying to pull Naruto along but jerked to a stop upon realizing he hadn't budged. "Why?" She dropped his hand and just stared at the building beside them.

Despite the darkness of the night he was sure she could see the steam billowing from his ears as he mentally scrambled for a reason, any reason and had to stop himself from shouting eureka as something clicked. "It's time." he said with a shrug, "I was expelled from the last option earlier this month, at least the ones that don't cost anything."

It was true to, the last two were for fighting, with the last being a banger who ended up in the hospital with four broken ribs, right leg fractured in six places and a broken orbital socket. Before that it was getting the subway train stuck in one of the tunnels for six hours with some kind of electrical malfunction, or the hippalectryon he attacked when visiting the police stables thinking it was some kind of test, that landed him in juvenile detention for a week as well as expulsion. "Everyone's gotta move on sometime." he added as he took to walking again.

"Where will you go?" she called after him.

"Ohio, maybe, or California, it sounds nice. Possibly Washington, even Canada, who knows." He called over his shoulder and slipped around the corner before she could say another word and with a deep breath he leapt into the air a pair of white near translucent wings coming into being on his back propelling him onto the fire-escapes utmost landing; just in time to watch as Stacy came around the corner shouting his name. For a few moments he just watched as she looked around before she turned and started back the way she'd come and he leapt into the air, following her until she'd stepped back into St. Anthony's. After which he veered off content in the knowledge at least the third floor group would see her safely home.

For nearly two days he flew nonstop, wishing that the U.S. really did print their names across the states, before a sharp tug in his mind sent his wings flickering from existence and him tumbling through the air. He grunted as he struck the tree tops, with a deep breath he launched a chain about one of the higher tree tops and slung himself into the air the wings once more appearing as he reached the apex of his flight. Angling himself northward he flew on for about a half hour until he found a mess of tents in a clearing and barrel rolled to the side avoiding a flock of glinting silver arrows that peppered the air.

Flaring his wings Naruto managed to avoid another volley and plucked four from the air, taking in a deep breath he slung them down in quick succession. Falling into a dive he rounded the next flurry and whipped his hands to the sides the golden chains whipping out and trailing behind him. Their faces had become clear and he brought his arms down when he found himself frozen in midair unable to twitch.

"Lower thine bows sisters." a sweet cultured voice called as one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, with her copper colored skin and ebony locks, walked from between the row of tents and Naruto's blood ran cold.

With a deep breath he pushed every ounce of energy into his arms and forced them free, thus breaking the rest of the hold and dropping him to the ground. He was surrounded and it took every ounce of will power he had to reel his chains back in and glared at the woman who the circle parted letting the one who called through.

"Zoe Nightshade." Naruto practically snarled as his wings burst apart sending a gale burst through the crowd. "To what do I owe this meeting?"

"Thy attacked my sisters godling. T'were thou any other, thine corpse would lay amongst the dirt." A chuckle rolled through the crowd and Naruto reacted. He lashed out with both arms, the first chain spearing toward her its arrowhead tip looking to bisect her skull, but she intercepted it inches from her face with a raised brow and confident smirk until the other chain found its way around her throat.

The blond payed no heed to the many arrow that made him their target, "My body may've lay amongst the dirt but I'll take more hunters than you'll care to lose." To emphasize his point her turned his hand slightly tightening the coil around her neck.

"Enough!" the crowd split again and the archers knelt their target long forgotten as girl looking no more than twelve with auburn hair and silver eyes that would've betrayed her identity if Naruto hadn't already known.

However he didn't falter, the chain remained woven tight around Zoe's throat even as Naruto bowed his head. "Lady Artemis" he intoned in the softest of voices, "Until she" he jerked his head toward Zoe, "apologizes, it's not enough."

Artemis looked at him her silver eyes alit with energy and raised an eyebrow and when Naruto didn't relent she gave Zoe a firm nod."

"My apologies." she muttered.

Despite her words Naruto was tempted to give the chain another twist but with a heavy sigh he relented. Jerking his hand the chain burst apart in radiant motes of golden light. "Happy?" he asked turning to Artemis who gave the barest of nods in reply.

"What has brought you here this day?" She made a sweeping gesture with her hand which sent her hunters scurrying about. "If this is in regards to your previous visit to me, than I must state that my decision remains," she said.

Naruto stiffened momentarily and shook his head, "no. This has nothing to do with that. The Lord of the skies wishes me to defend his daughter on her way to camp and have it on good authority she's within these woods." He stared the the goddess before him as she seemed to think his statement over.

She started moving without warning, waving him to follow after, "Just as blunt as your mother and twice as stubborn. My half sister is on the edge of the clearing with two others and let me state she's already considering join me on the hunt."

Saying nothing he followed after her and soon found himself looking at a small tent with three kids sitting around a fire and Artemis slipped away back into the midst of her Hunter's.

Immediately he recognized his charge, she had short black hair and electric blue eyes, dressed in leathers, ripped jeans and combat boots. Her companions however, he could tell the boy was a child of hermes by how often his gaze turned to the hunter's meal and the girl was a daughter of Athena if her curious grey eyes were anything to go by.

Naruto moved beside her and knelt, "Thalia Grace, I'm here to help you on your way to camp." He didn't look up but could tell she stood and was looking at him as if there were something wrong with him.

However the boy spoke up first, "who are you and why do we need your help?"

Naruto shot him a look that had him jerking back as if struck. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Bia. Goddess of force. She who single handedly shackled the titan Prometheus and you don't need my help, but her father sent me to keep her safe."

"We'll keep her safe. You can go away!" the daughter of Athena said stepping forward and waving around a celestial bronze dagger. Naruto almost laughed at the image she presented. The dagger was nearly a small sword in her hands and the stance she took was only half right.

"Annabeth!" Thalia placed a hand on the girls shoulder stopping her from taking a step forward and she looked away shamefaced. "As you can see Uzumaki we don't want your help."

Naruto blinked a few times, he hadn't expected that; still it didn't change his orders in the slightest. He was half ready to wrap her in chains and haul her to half-blood hill when a thought struck him. "You've been here a few days why?" He watched the three of them collectively wince and a look of guilt cross Thalia's face. "Ah" he said in understanding.

He slipped his pack to the ground and dropped himself beside the fire. "Well, when you make a decision one way or another, let me know." Shifting his back behind his head Naruto fell asleep within moments.

Screams filled the air, along with the sound of numerous beating hearts and the crunching of twigs and other foliage. He pushed himself through the trees followed the moving shadows or the vague sound of flesh striking flesh and metal grates against metal.

Rain began to pour down from the heavens and Naruto's breath quickened. Flashes of lightning filled the sky and Naruto watched as the figure of an eagle struck out at that of hounds. Gouts of ghostly blue flames erupted through the woods, billowing out and spreading through the canopy.

A garbled voice echoed about, "Traitor," "betrayer," "oath breaker!" One after another the other followed by unending calls of "Honey" and "Darling"

It was then pain erupted in Naruto's side and he rolled forward gasping for breath, when he looked up it was to find the face of Zoe looking down at him. "What daughter of-" the palm of her hand caught his cheek and sent him rolling. Popping to his feet Naruto extended his chains and snapped them against the ground like a whip sending shards of rock and clods of dirt through the air.

She stretched back up cracking her neck and glared at him with her head cocked to one side. "One of our Hunters proposed a challenge. In these woods children have begun to go missing in the last months, even the park rangers have gone missing. If you can beat Phoebe to her and finish the hunt we'll admit you are better than us."

Naruto gaped at her for a moment before shaking his head violently, "Who's officiating?" He reeled in his chains and shouldered his pack. He quashed the anger that was welling within him and followed her through the tents into the area around the bonfire where everyone had gathered. He asked again when she stopped before Artemis.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "You think me incapable of officiating?"

Naruto mentally backpedaled and shook his head rapidly. "It's not that, but wont you favor them?" He nodded his head in the directions of the Hunters, each of whom were glaring at the blond as if to make him spontaneously combust. In response he gave them the finger while he stuck his tongue at them.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she stepped between them, "thine maturity needs work," she said giving Naruto a hard look. She followed up by leveling the hunters looking at their feet in shame.

Before Naruto could utter a witty response or retort in the least he found a pair of silver eyes inches away from his eyes, moments later she stepped away. "Indeed," the blond wasn't sure if she was speaking to him or the hunters with the comment, instead he focused on her following statement. "However, I believe I can set aside my bias for the sake of this competition. Now are you both prepared?"

Naruto nodded and a burly girl stepped from the gaggle; a bow in hand and quiver at her side, "I'm ready, lady Artemis."

Artemis spun and took a few steps away folding her hands behind her, "Have the forfeits been decided?" she said and it was Zoe who stepped forward.

"They have my lady."

For such a small figure she managed to loom over the two as the circle widened allowing for a clear shot into the woods. "Then here are the rules; No killing your competitor, you've only till dawns first light, no outside help, the one with the kill wins. I don't care if you've pinned down the beast; the kill wins."

One of the Hunter's raised a horn and a sharp bugle rent the air, with a deep breath Naruto took a few steps and threw himself into the air his wings beating rapidly as he fought for altitude. Reaching the treetops he shot forward his chains extending from his wrists, streaming meters behind him. Than he dropped; his chains snagging branches through the canopy, slowing his fall until he struck the ground.

Letting the chains slack, he closed his eyes and held his breath; taking in the energies of the woods around him. It was the least used power in his arsenal and when he opened his eyes they shimmered and swirled with power, all around him flickering motes of light in various colors floating up from the ground and into the trees. The tree spirits had long since begun to fade, even now he could only see the faintest outlines showing their sleeping forms. Finally he pushed, every ounce of energy he could spare went into reigniting the spirits.

Minutes passed and nothing happened, the spirits remained in their faded and motionless state of slumber. "Wake, Up!" Naruto roared pushing even more power into the tree's until darkness began to slip into his vision.

He'd fallen to his knees and gave up trying to pull what little energy he had left back but the trees didn't release the energy. The energy spilled out of him faster as the nymphs began to stir. Seconds later a yawning hamadryad peeked out from within her tree showing her well tanned face with a streak of green down her cheek like a pine needle was pressed against her cheek contrast to her ebony hair and jerked as she saw him panting against the forest floor.

Next thing Naruto knew she was kneeling beside him, yet all he could wonder was if the skimpy toga like outfit was standard and jerked as she raised his face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." her words were soft and a shiver rolled its way up his spine.

Naruto couldn't respond however, the drain hadn't slackened in the least and one by one the dryads, hamadryads, and orieades woke from their slumber and followed the example of the first, stepping from their trees. Finally Naruto collapsed panting heavily against the grasses as the energy drain tapered off.

"Who are you?", "Which of the gods do you serve?", "How did you wake us?", "What do you want?" Their questions came about at mach three and Naruto couldn't think they spoke so quickly when the first stood and with a raised hand shut them up.

"He can't answer if you all don't stop talking." she explained.

Naruto groaned, "Need help, monster taking children." He said ignoring the dirt that found its way into his mouth. They all looked horrified and after a few dozen words as well as a few wobbling steps they sprinted through the forest, all of them except the the one with the pine needle on her cheek.

Slowly she helped him into a sitting position, "I'm Thistle." she said looking slightly confused before nodding to herself. "Who are you?"

Naruto rubbed his temple and fought off the urge to shiver, "Naruto. My names Naruto and make sure the girls don't attack whatever it is. Just come get me please." He yawned, his eyes fluttering closed, "don't want you to get hurt." he murmured as sleep caught up with him.

"Hey" Naruto shot forward groggy, disoriented and stared at the blurry group in front of him. "Good, your awake." one of them chirped.

He blinked rapidly as a glob shrank beside him and found himself looking straight at a smiling Thistle. "Nine miles north of here near the edge of the wood there's a cabin, a lady's there with some really big dogs and a little ways away from them was a girl in a silver coat or cloak thing."

As he stood Naruto found his muscles ached as if he had worked out until his limbs failed him and than continued trying. "Thanks." he grunted and staggered forward until his legs failed him and he found the ground racing to meet him as if he were in a dive.

The girls giggled as one Naruto didn't recognize, whistled. For a moment, just a moment he was certain there was nothing coming before a eighteen point buck launched itself into the area and trotted into the gaggle of girls coming to a stop beside the whistler. "Snuffly!" she gleefully cried throwing her arms around the animal which snorted into her flower filled locks of hair.

"Snuffly?" Naruto coughed doubtfully but nonetheless allowed the girls to pull him to the deer who was now happily chewing on the girls hair. "Just get me to the nearest clearing." he said to one of the girls who just giggled and passed him on. Suddenly Naruto was astride the buck and the hamadryad whispered something into its ear, he wrapped his arms around its neck as it took off.

Twigs, needles and other unidentifyable undergrowth ripped across Naruto scratching out numerous red lines across any inch of uncovered skin while he attempted to keep from tossing his cookies from the jarring and he was seeing every shaking branch behind him thanks to the vest. As soon as he passed into a clearing he pushed of 'Snuffly' and took to the air, his white wings speckled with brown and green flickering in and out.

"O' Aeolus. Keeper of the winds, I beg thy aid," he panted, "fill my wings and speed my passage and know any spoils won from the beast will be yours." There was no answer and the skies were just as windless as ever before. With a grunt Naruto cursed and whipped his chains out behind him, with quick turns of his wrist the chains coiled and whirled acting like turbines and sending him through the air like a rocket.

In minutes he was floating above a cabin beside a corral where three hellhounds sat in front of a dark haired woman wearing leather hides and trainers chaps. Not thirty yards away just within the tree line was Phoebe.

With a tired grin Naruto angled downward in slow circles and contrast to his normal landings stumbled a few steps thereby knocking his head into the corral post he was nearest to. "Ugh." He grunted clutching at the extraordinarily stable piece of wood.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the position to train your pet. The All American contest starts in a few weeks; I'm afraid I'm to busy." the woman called without turning to face him. Naruto nodded and with a call of 'sorry' turned to go when he remembered his purpose. Heaving himself into the corral and walked deliberately slow; one hand rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

He chuckled as he drew closer and the three hound beside her began to growl territorially. "I'm sorry to be bothering you, but I don't suppose you could recommend someone else? Bella's a sweet girl but wont listen to a word I say and this lady with her Chihuahua, sent me here saying you were the best."

She snapped her fingers hushing the dogs and faced him with a haughty expression, "yes you do seem like the type of boy she would send to me, as I, Hessa sister of Queen Sesss am in fact the greatest dog trainer of all time! As you can see; Bruiser, Brutus, and Poopsie are the most well behaved hounds you'll ever meet." She gestured to the hounds pointing out each in turn despite it being unnecessary as each had their names inscribed in silver on their pink collars and 'Poopsie' had numerous jangling hearts around his.

It was than the fading light caught her form in such a way that it made the hide turn a vicious shade of green and Naruto's heart quickend its beat. She took a step toward him and he found it looked like she was walking as if she were on a pair of ski's. He threw himself back in an attempt to avoid an incoming blur and found as a gash split his chest; he wasn't fast enough.

"Of course they're the last your ever going to see godling." she howled as she raised her halberd into the air and gave a sharp whistle setting the hellhounds into action. All three leapt into the air and snatched a silver arrow that'd been sent to skewer their master. "We are not ssso unobsservent child." the halberd whirled in her hands like a buzz-saw as she charged.

Naruto rolled backward and pushed off the ground his wings appearing just in time to push him back and away from the blade. Slinging out a single chain toward the the snake woman the blond growled when his attack was rebuke with seeming ease. He tried again adding his second chain but both were easily stopped one after another as she continually approached unworried of the silver arrows her companions caught one after another.

He reeled his armaments back in so fast there was a hard snap and with a whirling burst that sent the snake woman stumbling back several steps his wings vanished dropping him to the ground. The sun had finished its descent and despite the bright moon the darkness was overwhelming. Sliding the vest off Naruto dropped to his knees panting, despite that he pulled a slim three pronged dagger from his pocket and looked defiantly into the eyes of the monster just yards away from him.

From four points on his back four spear headed chains of gold ripped out and tore their way into the ground and lanced out about the snake woman who managed to contort herself out of their path. "It seemssss your last ditch effort is as uselesssss as the godssss themselvess." she crowed.

Rearing back, Naruto threw the blade and Hessa veered to the right, so focused on sneering at Naruto she failed to noticed the incoming chains as they speared through her limbs and back into the ground, effectively pinning her to the ground. "POOPSIE!" she wailed and the Hell Hound responded by turning its attention the arrows that flew from various points of the tree line and onto her, allowing his brothers to redouble their efforts to keep them safe. It turned out horribly as the hound was impaled with three consecutive arrows to the neck.

"NOOOO POOPSIE! My Champion! What about the nationals!"

Struggling to his feet, Naruto shuffled through the grass until he loomed over Hessa and raised his hand to accept the three pronged blade the from the chain link that offered it. As he attempted to raise the blade Naruto winced and than he smiled, a sadistic vengeful smile. With a grunt he toppled on to her plunging the blade into forehead. "Say hi to poopsie for me." he grunted.

Once Hessa had turned to ash and scattered about as if through a planes propeller his chains burst apart dropping his unconscious form onto the silver plate armor she'd left behind.

End

Authors Notes: There's that. Hope it's an okay first step. I'm looking for a Beta, if you don't want to be one fine. How bout suggesting someone else? I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
